World's Greatest First Love
by kaze-chan187
Summary: And sentence as simple as an 'I love you' can change your day, but trouble for others... What's going on with Hatori and Yoshino? Well, read for more! I hope you enjoy the story! *Hetero story!* I know I haven't posted in a while, but anyway! I'm bored in class, mostly in french class... And I brought a new story! (I don't own the characters, just the Oc's I'm introducing in here!)


**Gaby: Hello my beautiful readers! How have you being?**

**George: I've been very well thank you… ¬¬***

**Gaby: I love you too! :3**

**George: By the way... From WHERE do you get THESE ideas?**

**Gaby: Well, the thing is I need to make a brain wash to myself every certain time... And well... ^^U**

**George: Um... Okay...! The Disclamer and the Story…**

**Disclamer: "I don't own SIH, I just own the story and the Oc Hikari!"**

**Gaby: The Story!**

_**Yoshino Hikari: Yoshino Chiaki's youngest sister, she's 25 like Onodera and works in the Emerald editing company with Hatori, editing her brother's Mangas. She didn't know about her brother's secret until she started working at the company and Takano assigned her to Hatori.**_

_**Hatori Yuna: Hatori Yoshiyuki's younger sister, she's 26 and works with Chiaki writing his Mangas. She's the first one to know the secret after Hatori.**_

**Summary: "I love you." That's a phrase that could make anyone's day… But the thing is to be corresponded. This story consists in 3 one-shorts: Hatori & Chiaki, Masamune & Onodera and Kisa & Yukina. /This is a HETERO story, not a shounen-ai. Read it if you want! *Hatori's is placed in High-School* Warning! This story contains excessive lovey-dovey things** **if you don't like that kind of stories, just don't read this one./**

* * *

Hatori was walking home already. Yoshino Hikari, a second grade student, follows and runs to him.

"Hatori-sempai!" She yells to him. "Please, wait for me!"

"Oh, Yoshino-chan…" He says to her smiling. "What's the matter?"

"Um… I was told my brother left early, so…" She began. "And…"

"Do you want me to accompany you to get your brother's things?" He questioned sweetly.

"Only if you want..." She replies blushing.

When they got to the classroom they began looking for Chiaki's desk, Hatori showed her what books she had to take for her brother, he helped her get them. They were to get the last book when their hands touched and both of them turned away...

**Hikari's P.O.V**

_Oh my... Our hands just touched and... I... Well... I like Hatori-kun, but..._

He turns his eyes to me, I couldn't help, but turn my sight away from his eyes, the eyes I love, my hands on my knees; he has the sweetest smile I've ever seen... Is that why I fell for him?

He lays his head on my shoulder, he's so warm, and his touch is what I want...

**Hatori's P.O.V**

"Hikari-chan...?" I say.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

She stays still, her hand comes up and caresses my hair, and I just can't hold myself anymore lifting my head I take her chin and lift it, making her look at me...

"Hatori-sempai..." She calls me.

"Yoshiyuki," She says, I want so bad to hear her calling my name. I cannot contain myself more, when I realize it, my lips are already touching hers, and I cannot turn back anymore...

**Normal P.O.V**

Hatori wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, she wraps her arms around his neck and does the same. Then, they separated...

"I love you, Hikari-chan..." Hatori says and kisses her forehead, placing his hand on her cheek. She places her hand on his.

"I love you too, Hatori-sempai..." She tells him quietly, enough for him to hear.

"I told you to call me by my name..." He scolds gently and chuckles. "Say my name again..."

"Y-yoshiyuki-kun..." She says.

"Again, so you don't forget..." He says.

"Yoshiyuki-kun..." She calls again. He smiles and hugs her.

"We have to take the things to your brother... Would you mind if I helped you?" He asks politely.

"Of course I wouldn't." She states. "By the way, would you stay for dinner?"

"Why not?" He replies.

**Chiaki's P.O.V**

I get home, I'm hungry... I wish my sister or Hatori were here... Well, I guess I'll have to wait...

I lay on the couch, yet something is bothering me... I start thinking of her again... I'm thinking on my best friend's sister over and over again...

I fell for her two years ago... I like her... And she's my sister's best friend and my best friend's sister... What I'm I thinking?!

Well, I think he knows I like his sister... Because... I know he likes mine...

/Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!/

I get up and open the door and she's standing there in front of me, smiling...

"Hello, Yoshino-sempai!" She says.

"Hello, Yuna-chan. How have you been? Long time no see!" I greet her cheerfully.

"Um... I think I've been alright... And you?" She asks.

"I guess I've been very well... Etto... Would you like to come in?" I ask her blushing a bit and she giggles.

"Sure!" She smiles.

"So..." I begin looking for a conversation topic. "What is the reason of your visit? I mean... B-because you don't come very often..."

"Well..." She starts. "The thing is that when I got home I didn't see Yoshiyuki, so I thought he might be here with you... And I wanted to give her notebook to your sister, but by what I see, she's not here either..."

"Well, they'll both come in a few minutes... Um... W-would you like to stay for dinner, anyways?" I ask nervously. It's almost noon, I mean...

"I would love to." She replies shyly.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

_I like Chiaki-sempai, but... I'm afraid my brother might not approve a relationship between us... He gets his drawing materials and begins drawing, I seat beside him to see, he blushes and I giggle. I really like his drawings..._

"Yoshino-sempai?" I call.

"Yes?" He asks.

"What would you like to study when you graduate?" I question.

"Well... I think it could be something related to art... Like graphic design to edit Mangas... Or to become a Mangaka... Anyway, why do you ask?" He replies.

"No reason at all... It's because I see you really enjoy drawing..." I say and turn away to hide my blush. He makes me look at him.

"I love you, Yuna." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, Yoshino-sempai..." I whisper and hug him. I place my head in his shoulder and nuzzle my nose in his neck. He gently makes me turn to him again.

_He is coming closer, I can feel his breath hit my skin. Our lips are about to...-!_

**Normal P.O.V**

/Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!/

_Fuck!_

"I'm going!" Chiaki stands up to get the door. He's surprised to see her sister and his best friend standing there with his things.

"Onee-chan! Hikari-chan!" Yuna cries. "Why are you coming so late?"

"Chiaki, I blame you... And by the way, you forgot your things..." Hikari says giving her brother the books.

"T-thank you..." He replies.

"Yoshino, we have to talk." Hatori states.

"O-okay..." Chiaki says and they both leave to Chiaki's room.

* * *

**Gaby: Oh well... My first SIH fanfict... I'm so happy!**

**George: You're such a mentally insane person...**

**Gaby: Well guys, this story will continue the next chapter... See you! I mean... Read you! (I would apresiate a review from you (guest or user), I want to know who read my fanficts and check out theirs. :D**


End file.
